Lariska
Lariksa was a female Dark Hunter and The Shadowed One's right hand. History Early Life Little is known regarding Lariska's life prior to joining the Dark Hunters. Her first appearance was while battling Hakann in a combat training session on Odina. In this session, Hakann managed to knock her down and prepared to kill her using his Lava Launcher but Lariska was able to pull herslef up and put a blade to his throat before Hakann was able to react, allowing her to win the fight. Toa/Dark Hunter War Towards the end of the War, Lariska and Hakann met on a rooftop in Ga-Metru to track down Toa Nidhiki and convince him to betray the Toa. Nidhiki confronted her but the two of them ended up forming an alliance in the process. Lariska told him that, if he was to betray the Toa, he would claim himself control of Metru-Nui when The Shadowed One heard of his actions. However, Lhikan discovered of his betrayal and managed to counter a Dark Hunter ambush he had planned. Nidhiki was banished from Metru-Nui as and joined the Dark Hunters as a result. The Shadowed One blamed Lariska for her failure and punished her by removing her left arm, which was later robotically replaced. Later, after Roodaka joined the Dark Hunters, Lariska, and a number of other Dark Hunters, witnessed the Vortixx mutating Nidhiki into an insect-like creature. Lariska was known to have fled back to the Dark Hunter fortress after witnessing his mutation. Time Trap Several years later, Lariska was dispatched on a mission to an unknown island. On this island she was tasked with killing a Toa of Gravity. She told the Shadowed One that she had prepared herself for battle by using Levitation Kanoka Disks. She then killed the Toa and returned to Odina. When she returned The Shadowed One journeyed to Metru Nui as he had dispatched Nidhiki and Krekka on a mission there and they had failed to return. He put Lariska in charge of the organization in his absence. Federation of Fear Following the alliance between the Order of Mata Nui and the Dark Hunters, Lariska was sent to help An Order Strike Team. Brutaka, the leader of the group, made contact with her while on Stelt and ordered her to follow them. When Makuta Spiriah committed an act of mutiny and headed the ship for Zakaz, Lariska was instructed to alert Ehlek's Species to attack Spiriah's Zyglak fleet. When they did this and Brutaka regained control Lariska was introduced to the rest of the Team. She later accompanied them to Tren Krom's Island, where the group was cornered by stone pillars that rose from the ground. Lariska was forced to help Spirah by catching him in mid-air after being struck by a Stone Spear. Brutaka was then grabbed by a Tentacle and dragged into the cave. Lariska and the others followed him in to see if he was found. The tentacles belonged to the legendary being Tren Krom, who started reading Brutaka's thoughts. Abilities and Traits Lariska was one of The Shadowed One's "favorite" Hunters, as well as one of the most dangerous. She wore green-blue armor and had a completely mechanical arm. This robotic limb replacement was inflicted on her as a punishment for disloyalty to The Shadowed One. Lariska was incredibly fast and agile, and an expert huntress. The extent of her Hunting skills could be shown by her ability to track down Toa Nidhiki, despite him using a Kanohi Volitak. Tools Lariska was known to carry a number of Throwing-Daggers; which she would usually cover with poison. Trivia *Lariska was Greg Farshtey's favourite Dark Hunter to write about. *The above image was created by User:Christol096 in the Bionicle Reviews Wiki Lariska Contest. The image is only canon on this wiki due to the lack of an actual image. Appearances *Bionicle Adventures 10:Time Trap (First Appearance) *Federation of Fear Category:Dark Hunter Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Matoran Universe